Battle of the Bands
by Anibelli
Summary: Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Grover, and Nico are in a band. Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, Hazel, Juniper, and Thalia are in a rival band. What happens when both bands go the the same high school? NO DEMIGODS, and take your guess on the pairings. Disclaimer- never have, never will!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

I walked into Goode High School. A ton of girls in revealing clothes were staring at me in disgust. My best friends Piper Mclean, Hazel Levesque, Juniper Bushe, Thalia Grace and Calypso Skytan **(Mix of SKY and tiTAN = SKYTAN)**, walked shyly behind me. I was always the one who was brave enough to go up to the teachers and asked them questions for my friends and I, even though Piper has a way with words, and Thalia is very out going.

My manager was making me come here. I hated it, but what she says goes.

Piper is related to the Cherokee indians. She has choppy cut braided hair. Her braids are usually braided with feathers. She has eyes that change color, like a kaleidoscope. She was wearing a pink shirt that has a white tank top underneath, and pink shorts. Hazel was an african american girl with curly brown hair, like curls of cinnamon. Her eyes were a golden yellow. She was wearing a plain white tee shirt, a jean jacket, and jeans. Juniper had her favorite Go green, it means the world shirt on. She had auburn hair and hazel eyes. Thalia had her favorite ripped jeans and Death to Barbie shirt on. Her hair was spiked as usual, and her eyes were her natural startling electric blue. Calypso had a red tee shirt and sweat pants on. Her almond shaped, brown eyes darted around nervously, like she expected to be attacked. I wore my favorite camp tee shirt, and jeans, along with my yankees cap and beaded necklace.

Oh, you must not know who we are. We are all in a band called The Muses. On stage we have fake names and colored contacts in. Piper's name is Heather McQueen, and her contacts are purple. Hazel's is Keala Ellis, and her contacts are blue. Juniper's is Brooke Small and her contacts are a baby blue. Thalia's is Katlin Stark and her contacts are green. Calypso's is Ariana Rosa and her contacts are black. Mine is Anabella DiMaggio And mine are a normal brown.

Our rival band, Son's of the Gods, includes of the most annoying boys on earth. They include of Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Frank Zang, Grover Underwood, Nico DiAngelo, and the most annoying of them all, Percy Jackson. Gods how I HATE that boy. Always showing off and flirting with every pretty girl he sees. I have only met him once, but he was such an idiot! Jason is okay, because he is Thalia's younger brother, even though he looks older. Nico and Hazel were also siblings though it is very complicated.

So, back to the present. We were walking to our lockers, which we found yesterday in out tour. We had requested our lockers next to each others. We reached the 200s and open our lockers. I put all of my books in and turned around to come face to face to a buff, blond haired, blued eyed jock.

"Hi sweetheart, i'm Luke, and you are?" he asked seductively.

"Im out of here" I said. He was cute, but I didn't have time for boys. He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me into him. I struggled to get out without hurting him. I could easily beat him up, but my manager said to be strictly nonviolent.

"HEY, LET HER GO!" Thalia yelled.  
"No," he said simply. He leaned in. I could hear him breathing in my ear. He started To run his hand up my neck.

"HEY! STOP IT!" a males voice yelled from across the hall. We all looked up to see...

"PERCY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I yelled angrily. He didn't notice me. He just glared at Luke. Percy's little boy band was behind him. I finally wrestled out of his grip and stumbled forward.

"Don't touch her." Percy started forward, but Jason held him back. Luke sneered.

"What you gonna do pretty boy?" He jeered.

"Aww, Perce, he thinks that you're pretty." Leo said laughing. His friends joined him in laughing. Luke sneered once more. I thought he was going to leave, but he grabbed my wrist. I smirked. Bad move. I judo flipped him over my shoulder and heard his back hit the floor with a sickening crack. He groaned, and I knew it wasn't broken.

I picked up my books and walked straight up to Percy. I studied him. I never got to see him up close. He had messy black hair, and hypnotizing sea green eyes. He was wearing a blue v-neck tee with dark jeans. I punched him in the gut. He doubled over.

"Still with the violent greetings and thank you's?" He wheezed. I nodded

"Last time you took my cap, and this time I didn't need your help." I said, my arms crossed. He leaned against the locker to catch his breath. I took this time to study the other boys.

Jason had blond, close cropped hair and sky blue eyes. He was being given a noogie by Thalia. He had a purple tee shirt and jeans on. I noticed Piper taking wistful glances at him. She liked him, but we all knew so did his good friend, Reyna.

Leo was wearing a orange long sleeve shirt and jeans. He was being reprimanded by Calypso. They both liked each other but didn't know it.

Frank had a purple v-neck tee on and was looking quite flustered by Hazel, who was fussing over him.

Grover was currently hugging his girlfriend, Juniper, I might add. It was because of her that I met Percy the first time. We went to one of his concerts with her. He had curly brown hair, a wispy beard, and brown eyes. He wore a matching go green shirt with Juniper.

Nico was being the usual emo self and sulking in the corner, but not after saying hello to Hazel and Thalia.

Just then, the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry** **for the problem in the beginning, with the uploading problem, R AND R**

Annabeth'sPOV  


We were in Study hall. And by we, I mean Percy, Piper, Jason and I. Just then I got a text.

Hey. U awake. I sighed. Just Piper.

_yeah, but I gots to study!_ I typed back.

For what?

_The test next week._

Oh.

_Yeah, big OH!_

no, small oh, the test is next week.

_your infuriating Pipes!_

Ok, gtg Jason came over. I looked up and sure enough, Jason was right next to her. I sighed.

**Sup**. I got a text from... Percy?

_Sup?_

**Nutin just texting u.**

_i can see that idiot._

**sure u can Annie**.

_DONT CALL ME THAT U SEAWEED BRAIN!_

**Seaweed brain?**

_yea_.

**Ok then Wise Girl!**

_have fun making fun of me by calling me wise,㈳6_

"I will" breathed a voice on my neck. I spun around so fast I slapped him in the face.

"Seaweed Brain, are you okay?" I gasped.

"Fine." He grunted.

"Seaweed Brain?" Asked a voice. We spun around to see Piper and Jason peering at us.

"Yeah and her nickname is Wise Girl!" Percy said energetically.

Jason and Piper shared a look before bursting into laughter.

TIME LAPSE

"Hey Annabeth, do you want to have a sleep over at my house tomorrow?" Piper asked.

I only nodded. It was the end of 4th period. We were waiting for the bell so we could go to lunch.

Ring Ring.

We all piled out into the hallway. I went to my locker, and put my books away. I got out the books that I needed and raced down the hallway to lunch. But when I turned the corner I ran into...

"Katie? Katie Gardener?"

"Annabeth? Chase?"

I nodded and hugged her tight. She was my best friend when we were little. We talked for a few minutes and she asked if my friends and I wanted to sit at her table. I happily agreed. Katie had brown, ringlet-curly hair pulled into a high ponytail. Her eyes were a vibrant green. She was wearing cropped jeans, a green blouse and flip flops.

We walked together down the hallway in a comfortable silence. When we got to the lunch room, she lead me to her table. I saw all of my child hood friends there. I hugged then all. I saw Chris, Clarisse, Travis and Conner, Will and most importantly...

"MALCOM!" I screamed.

"ANNABETH!" He yelled mockingly. We both rose at the same time. He is my half brother. He is older, but I was mom's special chosen one. I ran to hug him. I moved my seat to next to him. My friends came over but I didn't notice. We talked until lunch was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy pov**  
I stormed into the lunchroom. Everyone stared at me. A few fan girls squealed. I stomped to the table where my friends were sitting. I grabbed an apple from Jason's plate. Luke had decided to pick a fight, so I punched him in the face. Then a mob of fan girls had chased me into the gym, where I had escaped. They almost took my shirt with them. I looked around the room. I saw a bunch of jocks and popular girls, geeks, fan girls, and a group of normal looking people, plus The Muses with some kids. Annabeth was in deep conversation with a blond haired boy. I felt a hard fist clench around my chest, and I got even angrier.

"Guys I have an announcement to make." Jason said. We all looked at him expectantly. "We're going to Piper's house tomorrow for a party. The Muses will be there too." I sighed mentally. Yay, more time with our favorite rival band.  
"Hey Jase, don't get too serious tomorrow night with Piper, you guys just started dating." Leo smirked. We all laughed at Jason's stunned face. He started stammering that Piper wasn't his girlfriend, but we just told him that she wasn't yet. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around. There was a group of good looking girls.  
"Hi." I said stupidly. Curse my seaweed brain.  
"Hi there Percy, my name is Drew, and I'm the most popular girl in school." She said, while examining her nails. "Care to introduce me to your good looking friend right there?" She said, putting her hand on Jason's shoulder. He removed her hand and said  
"Hi, I'm Jason and I've got a girlfriend." She snorted and asked who.  
**JASON POV**  
I led Drew to the table where Piper was talking to a red head girl. I grabbed Piper's hand and introduced her.  
"Drew, meet my girlfriend, Piper." Piper raised an eyebrow. I shot her a look. She got the message and went along with it.  
"This dumpster girl is your girlfriend? Puhlease, at least date someone with a little potential."  
Piper snorted.  
"Like who, you? You don't have enough potential to make a living as a toilet cleaner! And you thought you were going to take Jason away from me. Ha, as if!"  
"How about you prove that your Jason's girlfriend, hon? Why don't you do that. And if you can't, I will be happy to take him off your hands for you." She smiled evilly. Piper's eyes widened.  
"Ok then." I said and I smashed my lips onto hers. Her eyes widened even more but she soon melted into it. I barely heard Drew screech in frustration and stomp away, almost breaking her platform heels. I pulled away and heard everyone whooping and cheering for us. This will be a long day.


End file.
